The Sword of Life
by iczelion
Summary: Inuyasha gets his wish of becoming a full-fledged demon and gives Kagome a fatal wound. Now her friends will do anything to save her life, even if it means making a deal with the owner of Tenseiga. Kag/Sess
1. Inuyasha and the Demon Within

**Hey everyone, I am not new to fan fiction but I am new to Inuyasha so bear with me. Yes, I am a horrible speller and no, I do not own Inuyasha, just this plot. **

**Just so we're clear, I love Inuyasha but I put him the bad guy this time, and I promise there will be more romance then you think! And, I'm not sure know if Inuyasha needs the whole jewel to become a true demon but just for this stories sake, please pretend he doesn't. **

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the Demon Within

"Kagome! Be careful!" Miroku called as he leaned over a badly wounded Sango. "He isn't himself!" Kagome ignored him, holding tightly to the sacred jewel shards in her pocket in reassurance and inching her way to the red-eyed, half demon.

Inuyasha was standing, his back slightly bent with blood dripping down his claws and making a puddle in the grass beneath his feet. The War demon was lying a dead a few inches away, the three shards of the sacred jewel was scattered on the ground.

_No wonder it had been so hard for Inuyasha to handle, three shards? _Kagome thought to herself as she took another hesitant step to him. The Tetsusaiga had dug into the trunk of a tree a few feet away when the demon had knocked it out of Inuyasha's hands, leaving him completely defenseless. That's when it had happened.

"Inuyahsa. . ." She whispered only to get a warning growl as a response. "Sit boy!" She shouted. The beaded necklace pulled downward in it's regular movement to seat the half demon faced first, but this time, the necklace snapped, the beads spiraling every which way. Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Kagome!" Miroku called in worry, knowing that she was in trouble. "Get out of there!" _Oh no! What happened? _Kagome thought desperately, feeling her pulse increase with fear.

Inuyahsa chuckled darkly, turning away from her and leaning over the remains of the demon. He picked up the shards of the jewel from the ground and examined them in his hand. "In-Inuyasha?" She whispered.

He looked at her over his shoulder, spinning around so they were face to face. "Please Inuyasha" She wanted him to hear her, wanted to see those golden eyes instead of the fiery red but he was too far gone, and she knew it.

He gathered the three shards in his hand and then thrust them to his chest. "Inuyasha!" A pinkish glow erupted from the spot his heart should have been and then the shards sunk through his kimono, and then through his skin.

Inuyasha leaned his head back and howled in both pain and pleasure. His already long nails became longer, his muscles became toner and Kagome watched in horror as the veins in his arms and neck darkened to black, seen perfectly through his skin. The Tetsusaiga sheathe fell to the floor on it's own accord and the demonic aura shinned around him.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed. She couldn't move or reply. Inuyasha laughed and then glared at her, sniffing the air.

"You have more jewel shards!" He accused. She shook her head in disbelief and took a step back. He didn't even sound like himself, his voice was darker and deeper then she had ever heard it. He was in front of her in that moment, his left claw wrapped around her neck, lifting her up from the floor.

"Inuyasha. . ." She gripped his claw with both of her hands and tried to pry him off but to no avail. He was too strong, she could barely breathe.

"Where are the shards to the sacred jewel!?" He tossed her down to the floor, causing her to cry out in pain. "Where?!" He roared. She felt his claws before she saw them, he slashed her across the stomach, making her scream.

He was on top of her, his claws pressing her down by the neck, chocking her. "In-Inuyasha. . .please. . ." She gasped as her vision began to blacken. Maybe she was imaging it, maybe it was just hopeful thinking, but for the slightest second, he paused. The growling stopped, his hold began to loosen. . .

"Hiraikotsu!" Kirara landed as the blade knocked Inuyasha back, off of Kagome. Miroku quickly jumped off of the cat demon and gingerly lifted Kagome up, into Sango's one good arm. "Hurry Miroku!" Sango demanded , catching her trusty weapon as it flew back at her and turned Kirara around.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried worriedly.

"Go!" Miroku demanded, running the oppoiste direction, grabbing the sheathe and heading for the Tetsusiga itself. Sango obeyed, kicking Kirara into the air just as Inuyasha stood back up.

"Kagome! Kagome get up!" Shiipo demanded as he shook her shoulder. Her eyes were closed with blood seeping from her uniform shirt. "Sango!"

Sango looked down at Kagome and mentally cursed as she saw just how serious the wound was. "Hold on Kagome, please hold on!" She looked back to Miroku as he grabbed the sword and then turned to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was growling in anger, his claws extended, ready for the kill. "Miroku!" Sango screamed. The monk quickly sheathed the sword and held it above his head. The Tetsusaiga glowed a dark electric blue as Inuyasha touched it, sending him flying back to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Give me your hand!" Sango yelled, steering Kirara just close enough so she could reach over and pull him up.

Miroku jumped up behind Sango and with a hard kick, Kirara soared up and away from the new demon.

* * *

"Faster Master Jaken!" Rin said happily as she raced ahead, her arms outspread in the wind.

"No! Rin don't go that way!" Jaken cried, holding his head between his hands in frustration with the staff slung over his shoulder. He hurried over to her and jumped in front of her, just as she swerved to the right, missing the cliff. "Ahhhhhh!" Jaken screamed as he noticed there was no more ground beneath his feet.

"Jaken! Stop playing around." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the collar of the imps kimono and thrust him back to the floor. Rin giggled into her hand a few feet away.

"Master Jaken, you have to be more careful, you almost fell off the cliff." She said earnestly.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you!" Jaken cried, waving his arms up and down childishly.

Sesshomaru turned from their mindless chatter, catching a sent of blood in the wind. It was human, he recognized it, and there was also. . . His eyes widened in disbelief as he began fallowing the new, strong smell. _It couldn't be._ He thought to himself. _Inuyasha's demon side isn't this strong_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, running over to him in worry. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going!?"

"Stay here with Rin." Sesshomaru said as he continued. "And if you see Inuyasha, take her and run."

**Was it ok? Please Review and let me know!**


	2. Sesshomaru's worries and Kagome's wound

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed me! I'm glad that it's ok so far. And please, I'm always afraid that I never rate my stories right so if you think that I should change it please let me know. Thanks again, here's the next chappie!**

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's worries and Kagome's wound

_It's impossible for Inuyasha to have so much power _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he fallowed his scent. _And why could I smell that priestess's blood?_ _What has Inuyasha been up to? _He ran through the forest, stopping only when he saw the ex-half demon crouching towards the floor.

Inuyasha was sniffing at the ground, growling in frustration every few moments. When he turned slightly to the side Sesshomaru saw the blackened veins on the arms of his younger, half brother_. The jewel shards. It must have turned him into a full demon. _

In that moment the wind shifted and Inuyasha stood up, spinning around to face him. Sesshomaru froze for a moment, meeting his brothers flaming eyes and feeling the strong demonic aura.

"So you could not stand your actual self any longer?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling himself back to his usual facade and unsheathing his Tokijin. "I had no idea that it was possible to loose any more respect for you then I already had. However, this is pathetic, even for you." Inuyasha growled in anger, taking a fighting stance. "The only thing lower then you as a half demon, is you as a fake demon!"

They both moved at the same time. Sesshomaru swiped at him with the Tokijin while Inuyasha sailed in. When they both jumped back from each ohter, Inuyasha's claws were stained with blood from the fresh wound across Sesshomaru's chest.

_So he is faster then I expected. I will have to kill him before he earns another shard. _Sesshomaru knew it wasn't that easy. Whenever Inuyasha had turned into his true demon self by force he was more frightening then anything he had seen. It was the first time he, Sesshomaru, had ever felt fear. Now, as a true, more powerful demon, Inuyasha had even more of a chance of killing him.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, preparing himself for another attack. _I can't just run, but I know that I will die in this battle. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

The wind picked up once more and Inuyasha tensed. He raised his head towards the sky and sniffed, smelling Kagome's blood. It was close, very close. He looked once more at Sesshomaru and then darted passed him, into the trees. _What is he doing? _Sesshomaru watched him momentarily, impressed at his speed and then realized the direction he was headed. "Rin!" He said in worry and then hurried after him.

* * *

"Sango, we have to find somewhere to land now!" Miroku yelled over the rushing wind. He was holding onto Kagome, her face had paled and her breathe was coming out slower.

"Just a little longer! Hold on Kagome!" Sango called over her shoulder. She knew that Kagome wouldn't last much longer but if she landed anywhere close, Inuyasha would be sure to find them.

Kagome gasped in pain and closed her eyes. The blood had soaked through her shirt and was now running freely through her fingers. She felt lightheaded and cold but she knew that the others couldn't do anything at the moment. _I can't believe that Inuyasha hurt me. _She thought. _I can't believe. . . _She groaned and planted her hand tighter over the wound.

"Please hold on Kagome! Please!" Shippo cried. She looked up at him through half closed eyes and attempted a smile. "You're going to be ok Kagome. You have to be, so just hold on!"

"Ok Shippo." She whispered. She wanted to believe him but she was getting colder. "I'm just going to sleep now. Ok?" He nodded and watched her close her eyes.

"Miroku look!" Sango yelled, pointing down to the forest floor. A pack of wolves were running in an arrow shaped formation, following after two human figures.

"It's Hakkaku and Ginta!" Miroku said. "That must mean that Koga is near by! He will help us!"

"Right!" Sango said in relief. "Kirara take us down to them!"

Kirara growled in agreement and swooped towards the two running men who jumped in surprise at their arrival. They stopped running to face them.

"Hey! What happened to Kagome!?" Ginta cried worriedly.

"She was attacked by Inuyasha."Miroku explained. "We need somewhere to hide her from him."

"Inuyasha!? I thought he claimed to love her!?"

"Well actually he never claimed it, he just used to get really annoyed when Koga did." Ginta corrected.

"Oh yeah!-"

"Who cares!" Sango screamed. "We need to find a place to put her! Where is Koga!"

"He ran up ahead. I'll send the wolves for him. You guys follow us, we'll take her to one of the caves owned by the wolf clan. Koga will meet us there."

* * *

"Master Jaken! Look at what I found!" Rin called happily as she picked some berries from the small tree. Jaken ignored her, continuning to pace as he held onto A-Uun's bridal. _Lord Sesshomaru seemed deep in thought when he left us! I wonder where he went? What did he mean that we should run if we saw Inuyasha? Did he go to see that miserable half demon? But why would he? Unless he went for the Tetsuaiga? But why would he not take me with him? Unless. . .Master Sesshomaru has foresaken me_!

Jaken screamed in fear at the thought_. No! My Lord would never leave me! Would he_? "Master Jaken?" He screamed once more when Rin tapped him on his shoulder. "What's wrong master Jaken?" She asked worridly. "Do you not feel good?"

"I feel fine!" Jaken yelled.

"Then why are you all sweaty?"

"I told you I was fine so just leave me alone!"

"Are you worried about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Well that shows how much you know! Lord Sesshomaru can take care of anything by himself!"

"Then why does he need you?" Rin asked. Jaken gasped at her words and fell down to the floor_._

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need me! No! Oh why did you leave me my lord!? Why?" Rin watched as he began crying.

"Don't worry Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru will come back soon."

"How do you know!?" Jaken screamed at her.

"He always does. He wouldn't leave us out here alone. He always comes to rescue us!" She turned back to the berries and began humming, giving a handful to A-Uun.

**R&R!!**


End file.
